


Mark of a Moth

by TritoneHorror



Series: Soulmark AU [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: “I'm the mothman! See you tomorrow.”Duck really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Given what he’s gone through in the past few months alone - with a water elemental, bigfoot, the entirety of Sylvain, and not to mention his own chosen powers - the confirmed existence of mothman is just another drop in the ocean of weirdness that Duck has found himself a part of. So why was he so nervous about this specifically?(Okay, so maybe he did know why but he just didn't want to admit it.)An Alternate Take on my Soulmark AU





	Mark of a Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you! I think you're awesome. And thank you so much for giving my stuff a read!  
> So this was my original plan for my soulmark fic, but then I changed my mind and did something a little more serious. Oh, one thing! It doesn't come up specifically because it's not the focus of his story but I write Duck as a trans man. I want this to be known because I wish to write stories that focus on a trans character's plot - not stories that make a plot point about a character being trans. There’s nothing wrong with the latter at all - This is just something that's important to me about my own writing. I also write Indrid on the spectrum with autistic traits but that's mostly me projecting on his character. Oops  
> Enjoy!

_“I'm the mothman! See you tomorrow.”_

 

Duck really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Given what he’s gone through in the past few months alone - with a water elemental, bigfoot, the entirety of Sylvain, and not to mention his own chosen powers - the confirmed existence of mothman is just another drop in the ocean of weirdness that Duck has found himself a part of. So why was he so nervous about this specifically?

(Okay, so maybe he did know why but he just didn't want to admit it.)

 

◇◇◇

Duck Newton was 14 years old when he began researching his soulmark.

It started with a conversation about soulmarks. The other kids in his class had started growing interested in their own marks and Duck realized he didn't know much about his own. To be honest, he didn't quite know what his was or what it was supposed to be. Everyone else seemed to have simple mark, a flower or an easy to recognize shape. His own was more...abstract.

“You don't have any ideas of what it might be?” Juno sat beside him under one of the trees in the school yard at recess. She had just finished inspecting his mark and was now idly drawing shapes in the dirt with her fingers.

“Nah, it beats me.”

Duck leaned back against the trunk of the oak tree and stared up at the branches. The other kids used to climb the tree until Duck noticed how much damage they did in their fun. Now he watched the tree and steered the other kids away. Juno had teased him and asked if he was gonna name the tree to which Duck replied with _George_. George was now looking full and lively. Duck was proud of its growth.

Juno humed in thought. “Maybe it's some sorta bug.”

Duck looked back down to her, she had found a caterpillar and was letting it crawl across her hand.

“A bug?”

“Yeah. You could check the library, look through the different types, try to find something similar to your mark.”

And Duck did. But he never found anything similar enough. Eventually he stopped. He admired the field but entomology was never his thing. He preferred trees.

◇◇◇

 

Duck is anxious. He’s sweating and despite the warm interior of the Winnebago he know his nerves are partially to blame. What a great first impression, he thinks to himself before chastising his own train of thought. People's lives could be at risk and he's worrying about impressing a guy he only just met. This was stupid - he was acting so stupid. He should be paying attention, Indrid Cold was currently describing how his future sight worked. Duck isn’t really following that so well - he knows if he does then he'll just end up overthinking it and that's the last thing he wants. Duck can crack jokes about future sight without thinking too much about Indrid's somewhat omniscience. Surely if he has that kind of powers then he would know who his soulmate was. Indrid's wearing a hoodie though, so Duck can't see his mark - or even see if he _has_ one. Unrequited soulmates are rare but not unheard of. Did Sylphs have soulmarks? Maybe he should ask Aubrey about this.

His train of thought is interrupted by Indrid ushering them out of the Winnebago and to the funicular.

Time passes in a blur. It's easy to forget about the mothman when you find yourself faced with strange goatmen. But then you find yourself face to face with the real mothman (Ned had to bring up the stupid glasses again didn't he?) and it's a little hard to think of anything else. Duck chases the Hornet member (? He'll have to ask Aubrey about that one) and fights off the other goatman and practically runs back to the RV park. The sight of Indrid's moth form still fresh in his mind and it was oh so familiar. When he finds Indrid packing up the Winnebago a weight sinks in his chest. This was just his luck huh? Indrid is telling Aubrey he doesn't plan to be around when things go wrong when Duck finally builds up the courage to speak.

“Hey, man that’s fair but uh - what about your cool Winnebago? You gonna keep that here or… Wait that sounded dumb let me try again. Hey man, you can't leave yet! I haven't even had a chance to fully appreciate your ‘bago. Wait - wait that doesn't sound nice at all. Look, Indrid, I really think you should stay.”

Indrid folds his arms and looks at Duck with open scepticism. Yeah that's fair, Duck would be giving himself the same look.

“Why should I stay? What makes this time different?”

Duck swallows his pride and risks it.

“You match my mark.” Fuck.

“Excuse me?” Indrid's voice is quieter now.

“You match my mark - my soulmark. Its of you, like the moth you. My soulmark is the moth you.”

(Behind them, Aubrey steps back from the two giving them space. Her jaw dropped in surprise but slowly morphing into a wicked grin. Ned gives a thoughtful hum and half whispers a “Didn't see that one coming” along with some mumbling about losing a bet.)

At first Indrid doesn't respond. He covers his mouth in a contemplative motion that obscures the rest of his face. Duck is nervous - he feels anxious, as if this moment is dragging in slow motion. Then Indrid smiles and laughs. He almost doubles over in laughter. At first, Duck’s scared that he's being laughed _at_ until Indrid looks directly at him and, even though obscured behind red tinted glasses, he feels himself melt at the fondness in Indrid’s gaze.

“You really are full of surprises, aren't you, Duck Newton?” The cheerful tone from earlier returns to Indrid’s voice.

“Uhh, I guess? ...Wait does that mean-”

Indrid cuts him off. “We can discuss the details later. I can stay in Kepler for a little while longer, I suppose. Given the circumstances. You should get going though - you need to find a way to best deal with this abomination. And that won't happen here.” Indrid plugs back in his utilities and makes his way back into his RV.

Duck can't find his words. Aubrey moves up beside him towards Indrid.

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“Could you babysit our goatman?”

◇◇◇

 

“I figured out what your soulmark is.”

Duck is in college but visiting his sister, Jane, for the weekend. He's propped over the couch playing Tony Hawk pro skater 2  (he had given 3 a try but didn’t enjoy it as much). Jane spread out on the floor on her stomach, legs kicking in the air. She was reading a book and didn't even glance at her brother as she spoke. She turned  a page.

“Okay?” Duck prompted her to continue.

“It’s the mothman.”

Duck momentarily forgets his game and stares at his sister - who ignores him and keeps reading.

“Wha-”

“It's the mothman. Y'know? The one from the legends around Point Pleasant.” She lifts the book she's reading to show him the cover. _The Mothman Prophecies_. “It totally matches the description - it even has red eyes.”

There's a beat of silence before Duck speaks.

“You're crazy.”

“Perhaps,” She shrugs. “But I think I'm right.”

“Things like that aren't real.” Duck doesn't allow thoughts of a blue spectral woman and a talking sword to enter his mind - those weren't real.

“You never know. It’s all interesting nonetheless. There's a movie adaptation of the book coming out. We should see it. Maybe seeing your mothman soulmate on the big screen will convince ya- HEY!”

Duck successfully catches his pillow when she throws back at him. They stare-off but neither are actually mad. When Duck turns his face away they're both smiling.

“You're a doofus.”

“ _You're_ the doofus.” Jane gets off the floor. “I'm gonna order pizza, sound good?”

“Yeah.” Duck turns back to his game but he doesn’t start it back up. He’s distracted. He notices that Jane left the book on the floor within his reach from the couch. He knows she did that on purpose. A minute passes before he picks it up and flips it open.

Jane never teased him afterwards for his sudden obsession with mothman lore.

◇◇◇

 

It was a stupid idea to leave the goatman with Indrid. Why had they done that? Duck watches the light being from the fallen abomination fade. At least Indrid was safe now. Punching him to get his glasses off might not have been Duck’s best plan but he had panicked. He wonders if Indrid made it back to his camper safely. He's staring at the broken chains on the ground when he feels a sudden touch. Its Ned, he's grabbed Duck's shoulder and is motioning with his head towards some trees in the direction they came in the forest from. Duck opens his mouth to ask but stops when he notices the shape among the bushes.

“Go on, loverboy. We'll wait for you at the car. But don't take too long now.” Ned winks and Duck thanks him as he walks past.

Indrid is sat with his limbs curled into himself on the forest floor. He's far enough away from the clearing that he was out of danger but close enough that he would hear if anything had gone wrong. He’s facing town and, from where they are in the forest, lights from the lower side of Kepler are visible in the distance. Duck slows as he reaches Indrid.

“Hey.” Duck gives a little wave. Indrid is still his moth self and in this form his size is intimidating but Duck is calm as he sits down beside him. “Sorry about punching ya earlier. Uh. You're not hurt are ya?”

Indrid shakes his head. “Aside from the injuries given to me by...Jonathan the goat was it? Yes, aside from those I am fine.”

“Yeah, sorry about leaving him with you like that **we should've known** -”

“ **We should've known.** No, I do not blame you, or the others, for that matter. If anything, _I_ am to blame for not seeing it as an outcome and taking better precautions for my safety.  I'll admit I wasn't paying attention to those futures like I should.”

“What got you distracted?”

Indrid doesn't answer at first, instead he lets out a soft noise that Duck interprets as a chuckle maybe a dry laugh. He turns and they face each other. Duck marvels at the similarities between Indrid and his mark. It not perfect, his mark isn't a some photo realistic depiction of the mothman, no. But seeing the two there was no denying his mark was supposed to represent Indrid. He feels warmth spread through his being as they just look at eachother.

“A few things I suppose.” Indrid moves to stand and offers a hand (claw?) to help Duck do the same. Once he’s up Duck hesitates to let go but he remembers something.

“Oh!” Reaching back in the pocket of his jacket he pulls out Indrid's glasses. He had picked them up from where they landed after he punched Indrid. “Before I forget I have them.”

Indrid takes them with a delicate touch but doesn't put them on.

“Thank you…” Indrid seems to consider his next words. “You should go back with the others. I'm going to go back to my camper - tomorrow we will talk more. I promise everything will be fine until then.”

Duck nodded. “Hey, uh, before you go.”

“Yes?”

“Jeez what's the best way to ask without sounding weird…” Duck muttered to himself. Before he could finish he was pulled forward. Indrid wrapped around him in a hug and Duck realized he must've been able to figure a way to ask in _some_ timeline. He lets himself relax in the embrace before they step apart.

“Well. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow.”

“See ya tomorrow.” Indrid’s tone hints at the playfulness he used on the phone only days before. Duck turns away and behind him Indrid takes to the sky.

◇◇◇

 

Duck was holding a throw pillow to his face and holding in a scream when there was a knock at his door. He lowered the pillow and glared at Leo, who still hadn't left since his arrival hours ago. Duck’s stomach still hurt from the punch he had gotten and now he had a hole in his kitchen wall he had to deal with - he was not in the mood for more surprises. Leo shrugged, indicating he didn't know who was at the door either. Duck groaned as he got up and stumbled to the door.

Out of all the possibilities, Duck had not expected to see Indrid Cold standing outside his door with a bag of groceries in the middle of the night.

“Hello Duck. May I come in?”

“Uhh - yeah. Yeah, sure.” Duck moved aside so Indrid could step in. Indrid crossed the threshold but stopped short as he passed Duck.

“Hello, Leo.”

“Uh, hey.” Leo glanced awkwardly between the two before seeming to make up his mind. “I think I'm gonna go, Duck. I'll catch you tomorrow.”

Leo was halfway out the door before Duck remembered how to speak. “Yeah, man. See ya later.”

Duck locked the door shut before turning back to Indrid, who was staring elsewhere taking in the details of Duck's apartment. Duck cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.

“I thought you said you'd see me tomorrow.” Duck's teases. Indrid turns back to him and smiles.

“I did and it's roughly three in the morning now, so I was technically right.”

“Jeez, it's really that late? Or early I guess.” Duck rubs his face as a wave of exhaustion hits him.

“Yes,” Indrid shuffles through the bag on his arm. “If I hadn't showed up when I did, you and Leo would've spent the rest of the night awake and you would have foolishly tried to go into work in the morning as if nothing had happened.” He pulls out a bottle of pain relievers and hands them to Duck. “I apologize for showing up unannounced but I believe you'll thank me in the long run.”

Duck sighed as he took the bottle. He walked  over to his couch and sat back down, when he saw Indrid hadn't moved he motioned to the seat beside him. Thankfully, Indrid got the hint and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Before Duck could worry over the space Indrid left between the two of them a grey blur swooped in and claimed the spot.

“ _Shit,_ Tony. Where'd you even come from?” The grey tabby cat flicked his tail but otherwise payed no mind to Duck.

“Oh, hello - you’re Tony?” Indrid offered his hand for the cat to sniff. The cat responded by butting his head against it.

“Yeah, he's a punk. Don't let his kind act fool ya.” Duck went ahead and took some of the pain relievers - he had forgotten about the soreness but he trusted Indrid's judgment.

“Noted.” Indrid said with a smile. He had turned towards Duck on the couch but with his tinted glasses Duck couldn't tell if he was looking at him or the cat. After a moment Duck realized if he _was_ looking at him then they had just kept almost direct eye contact for an awkward amount of time. He shifted his gaze elsewhere.

“ **So** -”

“ **So.** My apologies.” Indrid gave a sheepish look. “You were about to ask why I came over instead of perhaps calling. To answer your question… I’m not really sure myself. I perhaps acted a little impulsively.” He was definitely looking at the cat now.

Duck huffed a short laugh. “So now _you're_ the one changing timelines? I thought that was my job.”

Indrid chuckled. “Yes. You do seem to be making a habit of that don't you?”

Duck shrugged. “I've never really wanted to be destiny’s plaything. I think it's only fair I get to mix things up a little.”

Indrid's grin faltered.

“I may not be a mindreader, or all-knowing, so I’m unaware of all the details… but if you need to talk about it I'm here for you now.”

Duck hangs his head in his hands, his fingers card through his hair and he resists the urge to just _tug_. He lets out a deep breath.

“I'm just...I'm tired man!” He lifts his head back up and gestures with his arms at himself. “I'm _just_ a tired man now! I got nothing! I finally accepted this ‘chosen’ life and started fighting monsters and putting myself in danger and now - Now it's all over! My powers are gone! I'm just a regular ol’ shitty normal guy but I can't just quit! I'm in the monster huntin’ business! It _sucks_ ! Plus, on top of that, I finally found _you_ . I find my soulmate, who is most definitely the mothman, and now I'm just some regular dipshit! I'm a nobody! I'm boring! I'm just plain old Duck. It's just...Now of all times. Why couldn't I have met you before? Hell why did we have to meet _now_? In the middle of all this bullshit? I'm just a guy! I don't got any of those fancy powers to protect me anymore. I find you now - so what? So I can go die on ya? I don't want to do that! I don't…”

Duck realizes he's shaking. Somewhere in the midst of things Tony had jumped away and Indrid had moved closer. He has a hand on Duck’s arm and offers a packet of tissues with the other. Duck takes the tissues with a humorless laugh. Figures this breakdown would be inevitable. Indrid doesn't say anything but he keeps a hand on his arm as Duck wipes the tears forming in his eyes. They sit in silence for a moment.

“Sylph’s don't have soulmarks in our true forms.” Indrid begins.

“When I first came to earth I discovered I had a mark that would appear on any human disguise I made for myself. I was...perplexed by the idea of having a soulmark to say the least. And on top of that my vision - my visions focus on possible outcomes but I _cannot_ see soulmarks in them. They don't show up at all. Perhaps since they don't exist in Sylvain or maybe their magic source is incompatible with mine. For whatever reason, actively using my powers to look for my soulmate, to look for _you,_ was impossible. So I did my best to ignore it. I had a mission when I first arrived after all. Despite that, I still found myself falling in love with earth - so I never returned to Sylvain. But after the Silverbridge...I closed myself off. I stopped interacting with humans as much - I isolated myself from any possible disaster and I had also given up on trying to find you.”

Indrid takes a breath to focus himself. He's pulled his hand back and is fidgeting with the fraying cuffs of his sleeves. Duck moves to lay his hand on top of Indrid's. Instead, Indrid offers his hand palm up and they interlock their fingers. They sit silently, hands held together, regaining their composure. Duck is thankful for this, for Indrid's explanation. He feels some of his earlier anxieties fade.

Indrid squeezes Duck's hand.

“May I… could I see your mark?”

“Uh…” Duck is scrambles to fight the flustered feeling that rises at the question. “Yeah. Yeah sure.”

This was normal - basic soulmark edict. But it was still embarrassing; especially when his soulmark _was_ his soulmate. Duck reluctantly pulls his hand back so he can undo the buttons of his shirt. He notices Indrid is also removing his jacket and there is no denying the red flush in Duck's face now. He turns more towards Indrid and Indrid mirrors the action so they can each have a better look at the marks on their chests. As he finishes undressing, Duck shuts his eyes and prepares himself.

He opens them and finds Indrid, sans his jacket, and removing a loose tank top. An orange crystal hangs from a pendant around his neck. Duck's eyes land on the mark and he can't help but laugh when he sees what it is.

“It's a duck.”

The mark on Indrid's chest simple, just the plain outline of a duck. Seeing it explained Indrid’s laughter upon hearing Duck's first mention of his mark. Duck feels light at the realization that this was a solid confirmation for the two of them.

Indrid’s smiling. He's staring at Duck's mark and Duck wonders if he's having the same realization. Indrid reaches out and runs his fingers over the soulmark on Duck's chest. Duck stills at the touch - it's soft and gentle and he's never felt this before. He's never felt _revered_ like this. It's overwhelming.

“Sorry, I should have asked first- **It's okay.”**

 **“It's okay.”** The words are quick to leave Duck's mouth. And it _is_ okay. This is more than okay. He's thankful that Indrid hasn't pulled back yet. He reaches out and before he can ask Indrid answers his unspoken question with a “Yes”. Duck runs his fingers over the duck, traces the outline with his fingertips. _This feels right_ , he thinks.

They stay like that for a while, Duck loses track of time. The silence is comfortable and somewhere in it they shift and begin to wrap around each other in an embrace. They fit perfectly. It feels like they finally found where they're meant to be.

 

Duck wakes sometime later to a gentle nudging. He blinks through the foggy feeling of waking up to find Indrid holding his landline phone.

“I'm sorry for waking you but I think it's a reasonable time for you to call the forestry service and let them know you won't be coming in today.” Indrid speaks softly as he passes the phone over.

Duck nods and begins dialing before he can even think about it. His voice is groggy as he explains he won't be at work because his “entire body feels sore” and it felt like someone had punched him in the gut - which wasn't a lie. He didn't feel great but it wasn't the worst he's felt. Thankfully he's excused for the day and he sets the phone down. Indrid's standing off to the side and moves in front of him as he hangs up. At some point he put his tank top back on but the outline of the duck on his chest was still visible (which probably explained the hoodie now that Duck thinks about it). He offers a hand to Duck and Duck takes it with no hesitation - he does, however, hesitate over the whole standing up thing but after a moment is able to get his body to comply.

“It's probably best that you don't continue to sleep on the couch.”

“That’s fair.” Duck stretches and the sound of his joints popping only furthers Indrid's point. “Let me feed Tony his breakfast first so he doesn't go crazy.”

Tony, the little beast, nudges against Indrid’s leg when Duck mentions food. The cat circles the pair rubbing against their ankles before falling to the floor and rolling to his back.

“Don't trust him, he's a literal anklebiter.”

Duck gently nudges the gray tabby with his foot which Tony responds to with a play attack.

“Looks like Tony isn’t entirely to blame.”

Duck smiles at that and bends down to pick the cat up. After a little resistance Tony accepts the hold and settles in his arms. Indrid gives the cat a gentle chin rub and is rewarded with a purr.

“Alright, alright let's get you fed.” Duck lowers Tony back down and lets him jump to the floor.

Indrid follows as Duck goes through the routine. Usually Duck wouldn't enjoy being shadowed but he finds Indrid's constant presence more comforting than annoying. Duck finishes up and looks over to find Indrid examining his bottled ships and a collection of framed photos. One photo has caught Indrid's attention and Duck feels self-conscious when he figures out which one it is.

“You went to a mothman festival?”

Duck nervously rubs at the back of his neck.

“Y-yeah. My sister, Jane, she suggested it. It's funny actually she uh...she figured my soulmark was of the mothman before I did.”

Indrid chuckled. Duck steps closer and he feels his nerves dissipate. He's smiling when Indrid turns his attention from the photo to him.

“Do I live up to the hype?”

“You’re more.” Duck lets himself say, truth unfiltered. “You are so much better than the legends. I’m really glad I’ve met you, Indrid Cold.”

Duck's gaze is soft as he watches Indrid's face heat up - he obviously wasn't expecting that kind of response.

“I…” Indrid visibly relaxes. “I'm really glad I've met you too, Duck Newton.”

Duck offers his hand and Indrid takes it. Duck then leads Indrid through his apartment to his bed.

“Hey, I do kinda still feel like shit - physically. So thank you for your help with that. You were right, I'd probably be getting ready for work now and hating myself if you hadn't showed up.”

Indrid nods. “I'm happy I could help you not go through that.”

With his free hand Duck pulls the blanket down on his bed and he gets ready to climb in. He pauses and looks at their joined hands.

“Y'know… I just realized I've just kinda assumed up to this point that you were okay with getting in bed with me.” FUCK. “I mean like sleeping in bed with me!” _FUCK!_ “Like _actually_ sleeping! Like actually sleeping just in the same bed with me! I just assumed that's what we were doing but I realized I never asked you if that's something you're comfortable with.” The words come rushing out of Duck's mouth in a continuous jumble until they're all out. He slams his mouth shut but it was too late to fix anything. He bites back the urge to yell in frustration. Indrid is patient and waits for Duck to steady himself before he speaks.

“I would love to actually sleep just in the same bed with you, Duck.”

Duck melts at the sincerity in his response and they settle under the blankets together. They don't need words as they move closer and cuddle up to each other. Duck feels weightless. He sighs and he is warm and content. Sleep comes easy and he welcomes it.

 

When Duck wakes a second time he finds the room full of sunlight. He groans and turns away from the window. As his other senses return to him he realizes Indrid is sitting in the bed, leaning against the headboard. He must've brought his sketchbook with him in the bag because he has it now and is in the middle of a sketch. Duck takes a second to watch Indrid's movements before he groans and lifts himself upright. He leans over Indrid shoulder to get a better look.

“Mornin'”

“Good morning.” Indrid doesn't pause his work as Duck settles next to him. He's sketching Tony, who is curled up at the end up the bed. There's several sketches on the same page each of Tony in a different pose. Duck stares with open admiration.

Indrid finishes some last details and lays the book down. He turns to Duck but Duck is content to just continue looking at Indrid, and studying his face. He's still trying to process everything that happened last night. As he takes in the details of Indrid’s face he knows it'll all be okay.

“ **Can I kiss you?** ”

“ **Can I kiss you?** ”

They both smile. Indrid lifts a hand to Duck's cheek and they move together. The kiss is gentle but its full of a tenderness Duck could get used to.

It's full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! At first I wasn't too proud of this work but the more I worked in it the more positive my feelings for it became. So I had this idea in like October back when we were only just meeting Indrid. The concept was simple: Duck had a soulmark of the iconic mothman; Because of this he was really into mothman lore growing up; But life happens and Duck loses his fascination in the “cryptic” lore only to be brought back into it with the pineguard etc. The only part I scrapped was originally Duck was going to be against the whole soulmark thing and actively avoid admitting the mothman was his soulmate - this idea was titled “Duck Newton runs from fate”. But I'm a sucker for fluff so I tweaked that detail.  
> Again this idea came before we had the second visit to Indrid’s trailer so a lot of the character dynamic in the original idea was mostly theoretical - I reworked the concept to fit better with the canon narrative but I really enjoyed how that turned out!  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this! Your kudos and comments bring me joy.  
> I have a TAZ tumblr! @duckwellfucknewton Feel free to come talk to me there! I would love discuss my soulmark au lore or Tony (the cat I've created for Duck) or Amnesty in general with yall!  
> Stay awesome, you cool baby.


End file.
